Vandalisms And Scandals
by katen1993
Summary: *I suck at summaries* Rido is now forgiven and serves as Kaname and Yuuki's guardian. He enters Cross Academy as a new teacher in both the Day and Night Classes. Once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker.
1. Prologue

**Author's rambling space: Hello, minna-san! I'm kinda bored and I want to make this new fanfic of mine dedicated just especially for Rido.^_^**

**Anyways, this was inspired by our TLE (Technology and Livelihood Education teacher who is gorgeous - I mean- good in teaching industrial arts) [If somebody who reads this and goes to the same school with me, shut your mouth!]**

**Anyway, he told us a story about the vandals in the comfort rooms during his first year of teaching in our school and his mischiefs with his highschool friends. To cut a very long story short, he told us that if ever we are going to vandal any school property, we must always hide the evidences. But he then told us that he would know that we did it because he is the one who thought us. ^_^ [He is SO COOL!!]**

**Anyway, I really should stop fangirling about my sensei and just get on with my fic.**

**Hope you guys will show love to it just as you have shown love to my other fics.(Even though some of you are not reviewing. I still love you all!^_^)**

**I now present to you the prologue of this story.**

**~Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.**

**~Some things are derived from the manga, the fanbook and the anime. If you have already finished the anime, you can carry on just fine. But don't worry. Everything manga/anime related is not that long.^_^  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

When Shiki and Ichijou came back from their vacation, they were both looking off. Who wouldn't look off if you are guarding your best friend's greatest enemy? And who wouldn't look off if you are possessed by your father, who is your leader's greatest enemy? Expect Rido to do those kind of things in your life.

When Rido finally appeared in his original form, he went on causing havoc from chasing Yuuki to destroying the peace of the Academy and the Academy itself and down to flipping Yuuki's skirt, making her lose her innocence.

And right now, he is being bombarded by Yuuki's Artemis and Zero's... weird vines thingies. He now, he finally came to realize that fighting a 2 vs. 1 fight is not a good idea, seeing that he has to dodge Zero's vines and Yuuki's Artemis. And to top it all, Kaname walked in and joined the fun, making it 3 vs. 1.

Suddenly after he dodged Yuuki's Artemis and Zero's vines, he thought of a brilliant yet stupid idea. He halted his attacks and signaled them to stop the attacks, which they did with a confuse reaction.

"Uhm... I have a question..." he suddenly asks the three vampires.

"Get on with it so we can kill you already." Zero said, lowering his Bloody Rose a little. Just a tiny 0.01 mm.

"Uhm... " Rido mumbled. "If I ask for an apology even though I destroyed the Academy, probably killed some of your closest friends and is responsible for the deaths of your parents, will you all forgive me?"

"No." Zero and Yuuki plainly said.

"Do you honestly think that after you killed our parents, injured our comrades, drink my mom's blood without her permission, establish your orgy group, flip innocent girls' skirts, raped young girls [and boys], and destroy the Academy, do you honestly think that we'll forgive you?" Kaname said, listing off Rido's faults.

"Uhm... no?" Rido said.

"What are you? Stupid? Of course we'll forgive you!" Kaname said enthusiastically.

"What?!" both Zero and Yuuki shouted at once.

"Onii-sama, you can't do that! He killed our parents and went after us and he sent his minions to destroy the Academy!" Yuuki said.

"Let's face it. Nothing good will happen if we just continue to fight and kill each other. And we will just continue to hurt more people. Face it. This battle is no good." Kaname reasoned out.

"But-"

"Yuuki, no matter what, Rido-ojiisan is still a relative so you have to respect him." Kaname said using his older brother tone.

"Fine." Yuuki grumbled. "But only 'cause you say so!"

"That's it. I'm out of here... I might end up losing my head here anyway." Zero said and walking off to nowhere.

"Uhm... Wait! Zero! We're not yet done talking! Zero!" Yuuki said as she ran behind Zero.

"So... Uhm, you forgive me?" Rido inquired cautiously.

"Oh sure. We'll get along just fine." Kaname said as he slumped an arm around Rido's shoulder and walked away with him.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: Prologue's up... Please tell me if its kinda bad and I will try to make the next one interesting. So... please do review. ^_^**

**And if there are any vandalism/scandals that you guys want to put in this fic, tell me and I will try and make that vandalism into story. ^_^  
**


	2. To be Accepted or Not to be Accepted?

**Author's rambling space: I just decided to write another chapter in this seemingly weird fanfiction of mine.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Writing Muse for the ideas she gave me. You are one of the most awesome people in the site. :D**

**I guess I don't have much to say but... Read and Review! :D**

**~Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.**

**

* * *

**

**To be Accepted or Not to be Accepted? That is the Question  
**

"So..."

"So...?" Rido returned the statement to the very puzzled looking Chairman Cross whilst tapping the desk with his fingers and looking around the room. Inside Chairman Cross' office were Yuuki, Zero (who miraculously stayed due to Yuuki's pleading), Yagari, Kaname and the rest of the Night Class. All of them are in their defense positions except Kaname who is so carefree. Rido doesn't seem to mind them though.

...

A few moments of silence until-

"Why is he here again, Kaname-kun?" Chairman Cross asked the addressed person.

"Because he's here as our guardian." Kaname said with a shrug.

"I can see that... But-" Chairman Cross had said but was cut by no other than Yuuki.

"He killed our parents. Yeah yeah. Why are you here, Rido-_ojiisan_?" Yuuki said with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Oh that's simple kawaii Yuuki. Since your mommy and daddy are dead, I'll take their place as your rightful guardian. To do so without letting you and Kaname stop studying, I decided to teach in this Academy-"

"You've destroyed." Zero interjected, toying with his Bloody Rose. "Let's just get straight to the point. What is your motive in _teaching _here when you wanted Kuran and me dead to drink Yuuki's blood and possibly rape her too? And you would probably re-establish your orgy group here. Anyway, your motive?"

"I will tell if you all don't interrupt." _Silence. _"Good. So, like I said, I will be Kaname and Yuuki's guardian from now on since their parents are like dead. And to do that without interrupting their education, I will teach here myself, seeing that some of the teachers here are not good enough in giving my cute niece and nephew the quality education that they need."

_A gun being locked and loaded and possibly being aimed at Rido_.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth. No need to feel angry... Unless, you feel that you are the one that I'm talking about." Rido said to no other than Touga Yagari whose shotgun is currently pointed at Rido.

To avoid any blood shed, Kaien ushered Yagari to lower down his gun... But did not told him to unload it and keep it away.

Yagari did lowered his gun but that did not stopped him from firing it.

Yagari pulled the trigger of his shotgun, aiming at Rido's... ehem... But Rido is lucky to keep his... personal belongings with him... If he wasn't able to dodge that shot fired by Yagari, Rido's friend might have died. But let's just thank Kami-sama that Rido evaded that attack. Anyway, back to reality now.

"Whew! That was close!" Rido exclaimed.

"Yagari! You almost killed Yuuki and Kaname-kun's... gua... un... relative..!" Kaien exclaimed, unable to say Rido's... rightful... position in the Kuran household. He snatched away the gun from Yagari and put it out of sight.

"Too bad he missed." Yuuki murmured to Zero.

"I could have done better myself." Zero murmured back.

Kaien cleared his throat to catch everybody's attention.

"No harm done... I guess... Anyway, do you... uhm... have a teaching license?" Kaien asked Rido with a little bit sense of awkwardness. Who wouldn't feel awkward if the man you are talking to killed the parents of your adopted daughter? And who wouldn't feel awkward if the same man asked to be a teacher in your academy?

"Does he still need one?" Kaname asked.

"Well, yes, Kaname-kun. It's in the law." Kaien asked. _Didn't Kaname-kun once said that he want this man dead?_

"Don't worry, Kaname. I have a teaching license." Rido said.

"What?!" Yuuki, Zero, and Yagari exclaimed all together at once.

"Well, I used to teach Arts back then. But I retired after 3 years." Rido said.

"I see... Your resume?" Kaien asked, going back to Chairman Cross mode.

"What? Chairman, you can't do that! He killed our parents. He's after me and he wants Zero dead. You can't accept him!" Yuuki exclaimed, seeing where all of this would lead.

"Yuuki, I'm just asking for his resume. That doesn't mean that I'm already accept-"

"But it's still one step closer to being accepted!" Yuuki protested, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yuuki..." Kaname said, his tone warning Yuuki.

"Hmph..." Yuuki pouted and sat next to Zero. Chairman Cross sighed and turned once again to Rido.

"Your resume?" Chairman Cross said.

"Oh it's in my room. Mind if I pass it later?" Rido said casually as if they we're good ol' friends... Well, they're not...

"Chairman, does he really need to pass his resume? I'm recommending him so no need to worry. He's an excellent teacher. Straight A+ in all his subjects. Gives quality education. Enhances students' creativity. Gives le-"

"Okay, Kaname-kun. I get it." Chairman Cross sighed and sat back down on his chair. _Silence._

"Okay, Kaname-kun... I'll a-"

"Chairman Cross, let's have a truce." Zero said, cutting Chairman Cross mid sentence. He didn't wait for his reply as he continued to offer a deal with him.

"Here's the deal. Me and Yuuki will call you _dad_, do all your chores without complaint, be good _children_, get an A+ for all our subjects, cook you dinner, wash the clothes... Anything and everything _good children_ do. Just don't accept that man here." Zero said with some difficulty. This is a tough decision for Chairman Cross to make. But still-

"I'm sorry, Kiryuu-kun but-"

"I'll also accept your pacifism! I'll let you hug me, rummage through my stuff. I'll bake you a cake everyday. Everything! Just don't accept him." Zero said. I guess he's really desperate not to let Rido teach in the Academy.

Chairman Cross sighed. Now the choices are all being difficult to choose. If he didn't accept Rido, he might go jail and Kaname would probably loathe him too and take Yuuki away from him. If he accepted Rido, his two adopted kids would only hate him... _This is a pain in the head... _Oh well... He might as well not accept Rido since the Academy is nothing but ruble anyway.

Chairman Cross heaved a sigh and said, "Alright, Kiryuu-kun. I will accept your deal."

Zero and Yuuki might have danced their victory dance if Rido did not speak of his deal.

"Tell you what, Chairman. I'll be the one who will take responsibility of the damages done if you will let me teach on both the Day Class and the Night Class. I'll also donate money to help the poor and to increase the salary of the teachers. And you don't even have to pay me a single cent. How about it?" Rido said.

I guess he have found Chairman Cross' weak spot. He knows him well... Too well... Chairman Cross has a foundation in helping the poor people. And he is also looking for a way to increase the salary of his educators. And since half of the Academy was reduced to ruble, he is also facing a financial crisis to repair the damages in the Academy. And he wants to keep the Academy so much because of his truce with Juuri, Kaname and Yuuki's late mother. Also, he wants to keep it to educate young vampires and kids that both races can co-exist without any blood being shed.

"I don't know..." Chairman Cross said, obviously having difficulty in choosing the right option.

"If you want, Yuuki can stay with you." Rido added.

"Think about it, Chairman. A lot of people will be helped if you choose our side of the truce. You will also have no more worries on to where to get money to repair the damages in the Academy. And all the teachers will have an increase. Plus, you will also be able to stay with Yuuki." Kaname said.

The choices in front of him are big. The decision he will make is crucial. What side will he choose? Will he choose Zero's side and be hated by Kaname and go to jail? Or will he choose Rido's side and be hated by his adopted children? Find out in the next chapter of Vandalisms and Scandals.

* * *

**Author's rambling area:Again, I would like to thank Writing Muse for the motivation and ideas she gave me. And also for being awesome and writing her fanfic, Queens Die Proudly For Their Kings. Read it. It's awesome. ^_^**

**Please do review, everyone. I will be really happy if you guys tell me what you think about my update. **

**Anyway, I'm ending my note right here.**


End file.
